An unexpected journey
by the dandelion in spring
Summary: Ron makes a wrong spell and Peeta, Katniss, Madge, Bella ,Edward, and Jacob get stuck in Hogwarts. What they ll do for returning to their original home? What would happen while they are there? Read to find out. Rated T for language. Katniss/Peeta Harry/Hermione Madge /Ron Bella/Edward.
1. Wrong Spell

Hermione`s POV

"Shit," I say as I fall down on the floor.

"Oh-my-gosh, Hermione are you alright?" Ron says and comes to were I am so he can help me up.

"Yeah, is the fifth time so I get use to it,"

"I think I`ll take a brake," Ron says and sit down.

"No, I promisse you that I`ll help you make that spell. And I won`t rest till you make it,"

"Fine, but if you fall down again you`ll get to the hospital,"

"I`ll take the risk,"

He sigh and take a big breath so he can say it.

"Finite incantaem!" He shouts.

"Look, everything is-" I was cut by a big hole on the floor. Its inside was moving in circles. It was black. I just was speechless. The only thing that I could say was: "Bring Harry," He needed to see this.

He ran out of Grifindor`s common room.

When Harry came he was in silence, I wonder that Ron just say him to stay quiet and watch.

"Oh," It was the only thing that he said.

"Yes. I know," I answered him in awe

"How this happened?"

"Ron`s spell,"

"Hermione`s tutoring,"

I roll my eyes. I don`t answer because it was not time to answer a discussion.

"What do you think we shall-" I was interrupted by the hole, it started to tremble. And in 3 seconds. We were the three on the floor.


	2. New people at Hogwarts

Still Hermione`s POV

I open my eyes and saw an arrow pointing at me. A girl like of my age. 17. Was pointing it. The fear go trough my body. I was paralyze. She was wearing a brown jacket , leather boots, and a braid.

"Who are you?" she whispered "And were I am?"

I saw Harry took his wand out and I shook my head trying to stop him.

Now I had a terrible headache. I felt something move. And it was the hole again trembling.

Now this time that I open my eyes the girl was too on the floor. And a blonde boy standing up. He had blue eyes. And I need to admit he looks handsome. He is wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and black jacket. He looked confused. Then I hear the girl`s voice.

"Peeta?" She said looking at the boy. That by now I know he is name Peeta.

"Katniss!" He answered to the girl. Now I know she`s name Katniss. They both hug each other. Katniss look more calm than when she was pointing at me with her arrow.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I`m Peeta, and she is Katniss, were we are?"

"At Hogwarts," Ron said

"Hogwarts?" Katniss ask

"Yeah, the school, from were do you are?" I asked

"Panem," Peeta said ",District 12"

"Pa what?" Ron said almost laughing "so I think this pair is not from here. I think they are muggles,"

"Excuse me," Katniss said "I don`t know what is happening but I want to know what is Howirads,"

"It`s Hog-wards," I correct

"Whatever,"

"Were you were before you came here?" Harry said

"I was in the woods, hunting dinner. But then I heard sound and I taught it was my friend Gale.I walk to were I heard it and I just fall down on a big hole. And by magic I appear here," Katniss said

"I was on the seam looking for Katniss, I made my way home. But there was no people. Then I keep walking and felt down too. And when I open my eyes I founded myself in here," Peeta said

"So you don`t know about magic right?" Ron asked

"Magic is a myth for me," Peeta said

"Oh," I muttered

"Look, you won`t take it easy. But we are wizards. You need to believe us. A wrong spell is what it brought you here," Harry explained.

"I guess is the only logic explanation," Katniss said tiredly ", but we need to get home. Our families need us."

"You can`t enter there again, it`s dangerous. You can die," I said.

"How do you know," Katniss asked me.

Ron laughed.

"That hole is like a door. You can open it and close it. But you can only travel to one side, and you can`t travel back,"

"That`s a problem," Peeta said.

Then the hole started to tremble again.

Madge`s POV

I was reading in my house, when I went to the kitchen for a glass of water. I heard a sound on my room. When I got back I just fall down.

I open my eyes and saw a girl and two boys. And... Katniss and Peeta?

"Madge!" Katniss shouted and give me a hug. ", you came here too."

"About that, where I am?"

"I`ll explain you everything, but first you three need to come with us. You can`t stay here. Someone could come and you won`t like that," a cute redhead boy told me.


	3. More people at Hogwarts

Katniss POV

"So um what are your names you seem to know ours but we don´t know yours," Peeta says unsure of what to do.

"Oh! How rude of us," the girl said. Peeta and I smirked ,that was so Effie-like.

"I am Hermione Granger," she said confidently ,

"Harry Potter " the boy with glasses introduces himself.

"Ron Weasley ," the red-head said. I think I heard Madge sighed when he said it. After explaining the things to Madge the hole shakes again and another girl jumps out of this.

"Where is Edward?" She asked. Peeta and I looked confused. I think the others thought that too.

"We don´t know who is Edward," Harry said. The girl starts squealing.

"OMG you are british please talk again," she said.

Hermione looks so jealous about this. I wonder how I´ll look if she flirts with Peeta.

"What´s your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," she said "But people just call me Bella."

Then she notice the other ones.

"Oh more hot guys," she squeals. Oh no back off girl!

"You won´t touch the blonde one unless you want an arrow stuck in you," I said menancely.

Bella cowardly walks away from Peeta. She is about to talk when the hole shakes again. This time is a boy. I sighed in relief.

"Bella?" he asked ,"Unkown ones."

"Hiya Jacob," Bella said exitedly, "Haven´t you notice there are a lot of hot guys here?"

"Oh great I don´t only compete with Sparkles," Jacob says grimly ," I get to compite with this unknow ones."

"Oh don´t worry the Blonde one is out of her reach unless she wants to die," I said glaring at Bella. Bella starts to coward under my glare.

"So who are you?" Madge asked quietly.

"Jacob Black," he said.

"Are you realated to Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

"Who is Sirius Black?" Jacob asked.

The three wizards faced palm themself.

"Oh Merlin help us all," the three of them muttered. I sighed I have the feeling will be stuck with these random people for a while. As Peeta wraps his arms around me I think _well atleast Peeta and Madge are here to make it bearable._


	4. Night

Peeta`s POV

After all the explanation of the three wizards the hole trembles and this time it was a pale boy. More than the normal.

"Edward!" Bella squeals.

"Hey, what`s this place?"

"Not again," Katniss complains

"You know what, for avoiding explosions we`ll take the three Panemaniatics to were they`ll stay the night. And the others would stay here and we`ll take you to another place were you`ll stay. Ron would take you," Hermione says.

I take Katniss`s hand while we are guide. Madge was on Ron`s side all the time. We pass many places, but no one was there, I wonder what time is it. Ron opens the door by saying a spell and we enter. They were three beds, a smokestack , and a couch.

"You`ll stay here while we figure out how to do again the spell so you could return home. You won`t be able to get out of this room. You have some windows, they are unidirectional so the people from out side won`t see you. Hermione will come with some books and clothing for the days. And don`t worry, you`ll get home soon. Enjoy your stay," Ron says as we enter.

Then he close the door and everything turns silent.

Katniss makes her way to the sofa and I follow her , and Madge sits on a bed.

"Wow," Madge says ", is this happening?"

"I am as amazed as you are," I say.

"I didn`t meant that," she whispers.

"So what do you mean?" Katniss asks a little surprised.

Madge puts her head down.

"You know. It`s... that I`m just tired. This is to much to take in one night. I just need to rest," She says still with her head down.

I looked at Katniss, trying to tell her that she talks with her. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Hermione opening the door.

"Hi guys," She says with books and cloths hold by her arms in her chest. "I brought you some jackets for the night, you must be freezing. And some books while Harry, Ron , and me are in classes so you don`t get bored,"

"Thanks Hermione," I say and stand up to help her.

"Well, is late and I think you need to rest. Today it was a confused day and I know you are night guys,"

We wave our hands to her.

"Well I`ll sleep," Madge says yawing.

"Yes me too," Katniss says.

I took the left bed , Katniss the middle one and Madge the right one.

When we were all on bed Katniss turns to me and whispers.

"What do you think it happened to Madge?"

"I don`t know. But she seems depressed . Talk to her Katniss is your best friend."

"Yes I know, but I`m afraid she`s angry for something I did," she says.

"What did you do? I haven`t see something bad between you and her," I tell her sincerly.

"Yes but back at 12," Katniss argues.

"I don`t think she`s angry with you, I think she`s taking time to get all trough this situation," I said.

"Yes, maybe you`re right," Katniss says quietly.

I smiled at her and she smiles back.

"Good night Kat," I said sweetly.

"Good night Peeta," she whispers.

Katniss`s POV

I woke up, I look at the roof. _Yes I`m still here. _I tell to myself. And I got no nighmares, I wonder if it´s the magic .

I turn to see Peeta, he`s sleeping like a baby. Aww! He looks so cute.

Then I turn to Madge, she`s deeply breathing, and looking paralyzed at the roof. _This is the time Katniss, you need to ask her, she`s your best friend. _

"Hey Madge,"

I whispered and she turns to see me.

"Good Morning Katniss," she whispers back.

"Are you alright?" I ask gently.

"Yeah is just, too much to take in such few time," Mdge says .

"Yeah I know that feeling," I said thinking about how I felt yesterday.

She smiles. _At least is a progress. _I tell to myself.

"But why you were like that before Hermione came?" I asked.

Her smile erases. Now she has a worried look on her face.

"Eh-h-h," she says insecure.

"Madge, you are my best friend, you can trust me. And if its a girls thing I`ll try to help you too. No matter what problem is I`m here," I said confidently.

"Thanks," she says smiling gratefully.

"Tell me. Some times is better to tell someone than keep it all for yourself," I said thinking in Peeta´s advice.

"Well, the thing is that... I met a cute boy," she says hesitating.

I smile trying to don`t shout and wake up Peeta. Instead I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my god Madge that`s amazing. Why are you so worried about it?" I asked .

She closes her eyes and hide her lips on her mouth. Now I start to get more worried about what is happening, or who is that boy.

"Well, the boy is not exactly from District 12," she says sadly.

"But he lives in Panem?" I asked trying to guess .

She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Oh Madge...who is him?" I asked anxiously.

"Ron," She whispers.


End file.
